Tear Stained Serendipity
by StormOfTheWinter'sEye
Summary: Serendipity spins the fabric of our lives. Many a time, she pricks her finger on the sharp edge of dilemma, and the droplet bleeds into the hearts of the unrequited. The underminded. The tourtured. The tempted. The lost. The ruby red tear that raises such hell fire, yet gifts such rewards. A Collection of Drabbles and Short-stories.
1. Tomorrow Never Comes

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss)**

**Xxx**

_Nanami Momozono_

**Xxx**

You lay here now, in a soft futon on the freshly swept floor of your room.

Onikiri and Kotetsu attended to you immediately when you collapsed from a sudden fever upon your arrival from school. Tomoe and Mizuki were attending to things in the Other World.

You made Tomoe angry. He told you to stay home and deep down you know you should have. But you didn't. Sometimes you don't think. Sometimes you think you're invincible. You are not invincible.

A human. A Kami. A God. A girl. You wish they'd just make up their minds. Strong. Weak. Fragile. Great. Oh, shut up.

Mizuki worried over you. Gave you a piping cup of tea that burned the roof of your mouth. You run your tongue over the raw flesh there.

Tomoe shooed him out. They put up a fight against each other and you demanded civility. They obeyed. They had to. Your spell binds them.

Mizuki finally gave up and dismissed himself. Never of course, without squashing Tomoe under his figurative heel. Words are power. Power's good. You need power. You think you'll have to write that down sometime.

Onikiri and Kotetsu had been gone for a while. Illusive little things really. It was just you and Tomoe. You and Tomoe… knock it off. You know, you know. No you don't. Not enough. Not fiercely enough.

He fed you a light, brothy soup. Something easy on your wild stomach. Funny how he knows so much about you. How to take care of you.

Of course, he has had practice. Your mind travels to a beautiful face, tired and fatigued with sickness. Yukiji.

She is the one that he loved. _Loves_. His heart is and shall forever be over a hundred years in the past. Behind the farthest mountains. Too far for you to ever reach him…

Now you've done it.

You try to relax. Control your emotions and face from the inside out. Take a breath.

Hold it.

Hold it.

Wait until your lungs burn for exhale. The dull pain is nothing. Wait until you can feel the thud of your heart against your ribcage. This is how it feels isn't it? When he looks at you? When you know that he can never be yours?

Hold it.

Hold it.

Release. Release the silent scream that rages in your temples through the violent rush of air. Release the destructive, tantrum-throwing heart from it's stuffy cell once more. Another scratch. Air out the wound. You'll be fine.

Forget. Forget about the shrine. Only you and a brass table inside of a dim room with no judgment. Forget two violet orbs that search you for injury. Forget the slippery silk of his hair against your cheeks. It's warm snowy glow. Forget.

You slip down into the covers. Hope for sleep. Wish and it will come true. Like a star. If you sleep, you dream. And if you dream, perhaps you shall be able to live anyway you like. Even in that world deep inside you where you get what you want. Things could go your way.

You know you should try though.

You know, you know. You will. You have to. You will. Eventually. Tomorrow. Definitely Tomorrow.

Master, Servant. Master, Servant. That's all you are to each other. That's how he wants it. That's how it's supposed to be.

Tomorrow. Yes, yes, tomorrow.

Someday soon, you think you might understand that old saying:

Tomorrow never comes.

**Xxx**

**EDIT - A/N : So I've decided to take a stab at a drabble series. Updates will be slow and the pairings and situations and writing styles/point of views will vary. It all depends what goes through my head and when it decided to be written on paper! :D ... or typed. Occasionally. (I'm not used to writing on my own computer anymore...) **  
**I really love this anime and I hope you enjoy. However, I've only just finished the first six volumes so be gentle with me should you find any mistakes. Tell me what they are and how I should fix them! owo **  
**Reviews are puppy-dogs people! AND I LOVE PUPPIES.**  
**~Stormy**


	2. Smoke Through The Hand

**Xxx**

The silence breaks her heart.

He stares indignantly down the long, dim-lit corridors. Violet on dripping brown mud. Salty tears alight with the silent fire of ten billion heart-aches.

They have been here before. She's said this before. He knew how she felt. He had wanted proof and there was none; at least none that he would acknowledge.

And so the page turned. And turned… and tore. And turned… and disintegrated. And turned some more.

No matter how many times the melancholy narrator reads they are stuck on the same chapter: She admits, He rolls it off his shoulders. She cries, He comforts, they forget. The End.

_**Happy Endings Don't Exist **_

This time it's different— too real. He feels it, rotten in his core.

Her eyes are swollen and shiny with tears. Her mouth is chapped and painted with angry lines of blood from the nervous biting of her lips. She's sorry, she's sorry. He feels sick.

Nanami hides her face in the long fortress of her hair. She wants to hide, hide, hide, but she can't. He still stares at her, expressionless. Just waiting…

"What I felt for you, Tomoe… doesn't exist anymore." She gulps for air. "I'm tired… so tired. And I can't wait anymore. I thought I could, but I can't. I can't. I tried but…"

She peeks up. She desperately hopes for some kind of change, an inkling of acknowledgement that he has heard her. There is none.

She hates herself. She's a fool. She should hate him… but she can't. He cannot help that he doesn't love her. That he will never feel the same. That his heart belongs centuries in the past…

She stands and even now his eyes do not flinch. He is the perfect sculpture of stillness. Cold carved marble and stone.

"From now on, I will no longer envision our relationship as anything other than Master and Servant—nothing more… maybe less. I don't know anymore." The blunt slab of ice is far from hidden in her words. It wraps around his core in silent agony. Cold and slicing, like the worst blizzard.

She tightens the ascot around her neck, smoothing the wrinkled fabric of her school uniform with her quaking hands.

All the while he says nothing. Says nothing… Nothing!

If he did in fact have anything to say to her what would it be? He wouldn't tell her to stay. Scream at her to go. No, no, none of that. But there are words. They exist. Crackling and swirling and hot, glowing under a thick screen of impenetrable glass.

Break.

She steps out and falls into the snake's arms. His hands touch her hair. Soothes the trembling frame of her back and whispers sweet comfort in her ears.

Jealousy heats Tomoe's being. And yet… what right does he have to feel that? The answer is none. Not anymore.

Break.

Mizuki's frost-green eyes rise to meet his over Nanami's shoulder. You lost, they say without words. And He knows. He is once more defeated… though from this battle, he carries the wounds of refusing to act at all.

The glass will not break. It cuts, however; deeply and agonizing and silent.

He watches as the other shinshi gingerly places a kiss atop Nanami's head. She begins to cry harder and wraps her arms tightly around his neck like an iron vice. She bleeds too but at least she has something to slow it. Ease. Make the pain at least a bit more bearable. Over time, she will forget that she had ever had feelings for Tomoe. She hopes. He had hoped.

Good things are often viewed as a nuisance until they leave you forever. They are like smoke through the hand.

He says something that makes her smile and she nods. Hand in hand they turn to leave.

Tomoe lies there now, bleeding to death.

**Xxx**

**A/N: I… don't exactly know where this came from. Weird things possess me whenever I write in my little black journal. LOL so there were a lot of grey-areas with the pairings and such so… I guess I'll call this a Tomoe x Nanami x Mizuki shot. Thank you all who favorite and followed! I appreciate it immensely, guys! (ow^)**  
**~Stormy**


End file.
